This invention relates to an apparatus intended for altering the contour of a mattress on a bed.
Such apparatus is known using a lever system but suffers from the disadvantages that bedclothes and fingers can become ensnared in the mechanism.
An object of the invention is to obviate or mitigate the above disadvantage.